Arthroscopic resection devices have been used in performing closed surgery, such as endoscopic surgery, i.e. arthroscopic surgery. Generally, these devices include, without limitation, blade devices and burr devices. Both the blade and burr devices include an elongate outer tubular member terminating at a distal end having an opening in the side wall and/or the end wall to form a cutting port or window. Both devices also include an elongate inner tubular member coaxially disposed in the outer tubular member and having a distal end disposed adjacent the port/window in the distal end of the outer tubular member. The distal end of the inner tubular member of the blade device has a surface or edge for engaging tissue via the port/window in the distal end of the outer tubular member and in many cases cooperates with the port/window to shear or cut tissue. Alternatively, the distal end of the inner tubular member of the of the burr device has a burr having helical grooved surfaces or flutes for drilling and grinding tissue via the port/window in the distal end of the outer tubular member and in many cases cooperates with the port/window to shear or cut tissue. The inner tubular members are rotatably driven at their proximal ends, normally via a hand piece having a small electric motor therein controlled by finger-actuated switches on the hand piece. A foot switch or switches on a console supply power to the hand piece.
The helical flutes of the burr tend to not have any additional distinguishing geometrical features designed to enhance performance. They typically have smooth, non-serrated cutting edges and follow the design of end mills or drills. Additionally, the burrs tend to have the same number of flutes along the entire body of the burr. The surfaces or edges of the blade device inner member typically have straight cutting edges.
The characteristics of these cutting features result in a less aggressive cutting action, thereby resecting the tissue or bone into larger fragments that increase the chances of the device becoming clogged, as well as cloud the image a surgeon has inside the surgical area. Additionally, these characteristics increase the possibility of the device displaying unpleasant harmonics or resonance during use. Furthermore, having the same number of flutes along the body of the burr allows for only one style of cutting, thereby providing the burr device with less versatility. Therefore, arthroscopic resection devices that alleviate these limitations are needed.